wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Stars That Don't Shine
This was made by Pumpkin and assisted by Bright Be sure to thoroughly read this NovaWing wiki so that you wont be confused! Want to see the whole plan? Go here! -Stars That Don’t Shine- -Prologue- Daynight swept the balcony with her tail as she watched Sahara and her daughter Eclipse. Sahara was bringing water buckets, while Eclipse used wet sheep wool to scrub the walls and rid it of dirt. Sahara stopped mid-way collecting water. “Sahara? What is it?” Daynight called to the SandWing. She was looking into the river. “There is something in here,” one of her arms reached into the water and pulled out a shiny black scale. Sahara flew up to Daynight and Eclipse followed. What in the three moons is that? ''Daynight wondered as she took the scale. She rolled open a scroll labeled ‘The many tribes of Pyrrhia’. As she finished scrolling through the various paragraphs she found the tribe with black, shiny scales. Upon taking the smallest glance at the name of the sub-tribe, she knew trouble was coming. “Pack your bags!” Daynight called. “We need to evacuate!” -Chapter 1- Dragons talons were thumping, dragons were screaming. A band of corrupt black NovaWings were breathing molten fire into the Middle Star and the bridge was collapsing. Eclipse was evacuating the area with Sahara. “This way!” called the SandWing, flying west towards the kingdom of sand. Eclipse followed, not wanting to be left behind. They reached the Scorpion Den in what seemed like forever. Wings sore, they landed. “HALT!”. A guard was in front of the entrance. The dragon gasped, “Corrupted NovaWing!”. He lunged to attack. Sahara pushed Eclipse out of the way and shouted, “ECLIPSE IS NOT CORRUPTED!”. The guard froze, then peered at Eclipse for a short period of time. “Sorry…” he said, embarrassed. The two dragons walked in cautiously, in case a dragon jumped out of the wall, aiming for the nearest NovaWing. “Anyone you want to assassinate little lady?” spoke a random SandWing who popped out of a dark alleyway, “Here, take my card!”. He shoved the card into Sahara’s talons. This happened for a while, until they saw the Queen. Eclipse approached first. “Um, your majesty-?” “Yes, I know, one of the guards thought you were a Corrupted.” She interrupted, “Now off you go!” They were shoved out of the tent. “Rude,” Exclaimed Sahara as she and Eclipse strode down the narrow streets. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared before them, and before Sahara could say ‘Corrupted’, took Eclipse and disappeared without a sound. -Chapter 2- Sahara ran, even though she didn’t want to, Sahara ran. She turned a corner and bumped into an IceWing. “HEY!” he yelped. “Sorry!” she replied, bowing her head. “Hey, are you ok?” a feminine voice called from behind the IceWing. She poked her head past him and saw that the voice was a MistWing. She blushed when he turned around and replied, “I’m ok,” “Let’s introduce ourselves, I’m Coldspike.” the IceWing said when he turned back to Sahara. “I’m Dreary, we were just on our way to a library.”. The MistWing nudged Coldspike “And I think we should go there now.”. “I’m Sahara, my friend just got captured by NovaWings and I’m scared for my life.”. The dragons in front of her exchanged looks. “Our friend got captured by a group of NovaWings too…” muttered Dreary. “Do you think there is a connection?” Coldspike asked. “The only connection I can think of, is that we have very bad luck.” Sahara interrupted. “I guess we will get going then.” the IceWing said, laughing nervously. The two dragons took off down an alleyway, arguing about which direction is the library, and Sahara decided to find food. There was a main marketplace full of stalls, tents, and thieves. She walked up to a stall selling camel meat, “Can I get a camel hide?” Sahara pointed to a medium sized chunk of meat. The owner gave it to her for 2 gold. Sahara retreated to the fountain in the middle where she sat on a bench and ate her camel. She had just finished when she saw smoke coming from behind a stall, knocking out SandWings selling water bottles and NovaWings selling jewelry. A blur darted out of the commotion with some roasted chicken and turned a corner. ''What in the three moons was that? Sahara decidedly left, she left the Scorpion Den, It’s not safe here. She thought. Maybe I’ll go to the Sky Kingdom. -Chapter 3- The Sky Kingdom was lovely. Tall spires, wide fields, the Diamond Spray Delta, enormous royal library. ENORMOUS ROYAL LIBRARY?! ''Sahara was in the SkyWing queen’s royal library, her majesty was reading six different scrolls and taking notes. “Excuse-” Sahara tried, but she was interrupted by the queen. “Silent. I cannot research when little dragonets waltz into my library.”. After a while, she put down her six scrolls, “What?”. “I just- how much- do you know about a Corrupted NovaWing organization or something?” Sahara asked. The queen looked up at her. “What?”. “I just wanted to know…” she muttered. The queen started up and went through all the scrolls, “What are you doing?” Sahara scratched at the floor with a talon nervously. “Looking for a scroll about NovaWing organizations- ah here we are.” She’d pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. Sahara poked her head above the queen’s shoulder, so she could see. "About 2000 years ago, a NovaWing army appeared, but not normal NovaWings. A massive amount of Corrupted NovaWings stormed the NovaWing tribe. Luckily, the tribe held them off and they had failed, but that day shall be known as the First Corruption." It had read. Sahara shivered, she gave thanks to her majesty and exited the palace. ''If the First Corruption had a massive amount of Corrupted, does that mean… that it might happen again? -Chapter 4- She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know a cure, she just was extremely confused. How am I supposed to even find Eclipse? She shook off the thought. “Hey,” A random voice behind her asked, making her jump. The dragon stepped out, he was a pale plum purple with a sky-blue underbelly, sand yellow frill, and he had… antennae? “S-sorry, I was just wondering what a SandWing was wandering around for… I guess I’ll just… leave…” the dragon inched away towards the forest. Sahara grabbed the strange hybrid’s talons, “Have you seen any black dragons anywhere?” she asked. “O-oh… well my NightWing friends were flying around earlier… wait… should I say friends?” the dragon inched back slightly as Sahara smacked her tail against the dirt frustratedly. “Have you seen any NOVAWINGS then?!”. “Oh,” he perked, “A trio flew by earlier, two of them were weirdly black and flying towards Possibility-” by the time he had finished his sentence, Sahara was already in the air. “My names Fig by the way!” he called, “Just… If you wanted to know!”. *** Possibility was unsettlingly quiet, stalls empty and few lamps still flickering, the streets were covered in junk and scraped desperate talon-marks. “Psst!” a voice startled her, it was inside a crumbling building. “Get inside!” the dark voice latched onto Sahara and pulled her into the building, they shut the door. She blew a flame to see her surroundings: stairs leading up, two doorways leading into separate rooms, and… a NightWing? “Haven’t you heard the prophecy? The fact that Possibility was rampaged?” the NightWing demanded, yet her voice was less scolding but worried. “W-what prophecy?” Sahara asked. The NightWing sighed, then after a while spoke in a voice not her own. “Turn your eyes to the lost tribe The dragons are broken in two; Where half the tribe is evil, and the rest wonder what to do. Please help these dragons find their way, please help to find a cure; Or else darkness will rule the day, and sorrow will endure.” -Chapter 5- “Stop staring!” the dragon swatted her tail at Sahara. “Ack! Sorry!” she backed up to the stairs. The NightWing scoffed, “What are you doing here anyway?”. “L-looking for my friend?” “If your ‘friend’ was here, they’d be dead.” she motioned her talons like claws scraping a dragon’s neck. “I’m Sahara.” “I’m Talonfate, keeping fate at my ta-” Someone knocked on the door, knock-knock, knock, knock-knock. Talonfate peered out the window and let the dragon in. They blew a plume of flame and- it was Fig? “Man, it’s dark in here,” he said. “Shut up shrimp, it’s because we don’t want to be spotted.” Talonfate scolded, but she lit a candle far into the hallway anyways, Fig sat by it. Sahara tilted her head curiously, why’d she do that? '' She didn’t think for very long though, a loud banging knocked on the door. “YOU WERE FOLLOWED?!” Talonfate shouted at Fig. “Probably!?” he retreated to a back room just as the door burst open. A SandWing roared, “I FOUND SOME DRAGONS!”, and a group of Corrupted landed beside him. He grabbed Sahara by the neck and she made a choked noise. Talonfate was trying to fight them off, but they overcame her. Suddenly Fig barreled into the NovaWings. “You IDIOT! Don’t turn yourself in for nothing!”. Talon cried. “YOU’RE NOT NOTHING!” Talonfate’s face turned strawberry red. And the last thing Sahara thought before getting knocked out was: ''She likes him? *** Sahara woke up just as she was thrown into a stone prison cell, she didn’t even have time to react before Talonfate was thrown on top of her, “GAH!”. Sahara rolled out of the way before Fig slammed into Talonfate. “GET OFF ME YOU PURPLE LUMP OF FRUIT!” She roared, knocking him off her back. Sahara heard a click and she turned around. The door is locked. “This is YOUR FAULT!” Talonfate snarled, jabbing Fig with her claw. “Sorry! I’m so- OW-ACK!” but Sahara was distracted by the door. There was no bars on the door, no things to see into, so how would the guards know that they are in there? Unless there is no guards. In that case it should be easy to escape right? '' Wrong, the prison was all stone on all sides, no window, just a stone door in a stone room. Sahara checked every nook and cranny, but there was nothing. She collapsed onto the ground. ''It’s over. -Chapter 6- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Work In Progress Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (PumpkinThePumpkin)